callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:"Five"/Quotes
Untitled Just a quick question, how are we meant to add new quotes or correect the spell checks if the page is locked? JFK quote The quote from JFK, "Ich bin ein Berliner." Does not mean I am a citizen of Berlin. Ich bin Berliner does. Adding the "ein" in there makes it mean I am a jelly doughnut. Actually, the phrase "Ich bin ein Berliner" means "I am one Berliner", it means both that he is a citizen of Berlin and also the type of jelly doughnut sold there called a Berliner. It isn't a mistranslationGlock22 22:57, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Mlrhb 12:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :It does not matter. YuriKaslov 18:51, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Wanna put that Nixon's "Checkers" quote is related to his apology (while running as Eisenhower's vice president) when he showed his dog Checkers to everyone?-Xeltar Another JFK quote when he is attacked by a crawler is "Get off my bunions!" - TheFury92 How about this quote: "It's raining zombies like a bastard out here!" -Said when blowing up zombies Dinosaurfan1 01:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes he yells "U-S-A, U-S-A" randomly Mwertz95 05:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) im pretty sometimes when a carpenter power up is activated kennedy will say something like "public works project at its finest" thought may be someone else Should it be noted that the "i thought they smelled bad on the outside" quote may be a Star Wars Episode V: the Empire Strikes Back reference? 04:39, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Mcnamara Quotes A few need to be added "The use of nuclear deterince is one of approved" - said after getting a nuke "Really I have only just begun" - said after killing a multiple group of zombies - Tankcammano5 3:45 PM January, 02 2011 Added to that: "Be happy, you have another arm." - when either destroying a limb or killing multiple zombies "Today I hunt death." -When purchasing a weapon "This weapon does not suit my disposition, but it suits the situation." -When purchasing a weapon "The time is now!" -When killing a zombie with knife "Nixon...you have just soiled your pants." -When attacked by a crawling zombie --TheFury92 Also, the quote when he takes the MPL off of the wall is, "SMG! Recommended use: short, controlled bursts will elicit maximum damage." --Liamster Kennedy mistake :"Take that, you warrant commission dick!" :— Upon getting a headshot. : :This is wrong. I'm pretty sure it's meant to be Warren Commission, the group that investigated JFK's death. https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Warren_Commission Prisoner416 07:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) : : :That has been corrected. : :There should probably be a note explaining that the Warren Commission was the group assembled to investigate Kennedy's assassination, some people don't know that. It should also mention that he is using their name as an insult because the Warren Commission has always been beleived to be false, or at least not entirely true to the events that happened on November 22, 1963 Glock22 23:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Nixon Quote One of Nixon's less used quotes, referenced by a YouTube video by Xcalizorz, is "There are two things in war: blood, and WAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Take note that the exceptionally long word at the end is only my best estimation, as he mutters a loud, unintelligible garble. ~~John F. Kenndy said when the teddy bear appears on mystery box" Teddy. You and me are about to have some words."~~ MexCAN Fidel Castro PaP Quote:If patience is a bertrude, then I can wait for an eternity. jfk quotes "I thought they smelled bad on the outside" -Upon killing a gas Zombie "Rack 'em up!" — After getting a Galil/Aug from Mystery Box.